Terima Kasih
by Dyn Adr
Summary: Mereka sebenarnya saling mencintai. Dan semua akan berakhir manis, walaupun mereka berada di tengah keadaan mengerikan./"Aku mencintaimu. Rasanya mustahil jika aku bisa membecimu. Yang ada, aku semakin mencintaimu dan menyayangimu,"/"Takashi ... terima kasih. Aku juga mencintaimu. Maaf jika selama ini aku ... aku–"/ Takashi x Rei / RnR?


**Terima Kasih**

 **.**

 **.**

 **High School of the Dead Disclaimer Daisuke Sato**

 **Warning:** Semi Alternative Universe, Out of Character, miss typo(s), etc. **Don't Like eh? Don't Read.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Setting lihat di Author's Note.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Takashi's PoV**

Aku berjalan ke dapur dengan gontai. Kejadian hari ini sungguh mengerikan dan membuat kami semua benar-benar lelah. Untung saja akhirnya kami menemukan rumah ini untuk persinggahan sementara. Jadi, setidaknya kami bisa istirahat barang sejenak. Kota ini ... benar-benar sudah terserang oleh 'mereka'.

Menghela napas, kuhempaskan bokongku ke kursi dengan keras. Kepalaku kuletakkan di meja makan yang berbentuk persegi panjang tersebut.

Hening.

Para gadis sedang mandi-mandi dengan air hangat. Bohong, jika aku tidak ingin mandi dengan air hangat juga. Bukan, bukan bersama gadis-gadis itu. Hanya sendiri, sambil memejamkan mata dan merilekskan badan. Ugh, pasti nikmat sekali.

Ah, ya. Di mana Kouta? Seharusnya kami merencanakan perjalanan selanjutnya. Aku berdiri dan berniat mencari Kouta ke balkon. Ehm, kalau tidak salah tadi dia memang di balkon.

' **Sret'**

Suara terbukanya pintu balkon terdengar keras, dikarenakan rumah ini memang benar-benar hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara sayup-sayup para gadis sedang bercanda di kamar mandi. Itu pun hampir tidak terdengar. Hah, bahkan jangkrik juga takut bersuara.

Aku meringis, saat menyadari ternyata Kouta tidak ada di sini. Ke mana dia?

Kakiku menapaki lantai balkon, berjalan hingga perutku menyentuh pembatas balkon. Tanganku bertumpu di besi dingin itu. Kuhirup udara malam dengan kuat, kemudian melepaskannya perlahan dari mulut. Jaket yang tadinya kukenakan, kulepas dan kutaruh di pembatas balkon.

Kulihat beberapa rumah yang masih bisa dijangkau dari sini. Sepi dan gelap. Benar-benar mengerikan. Segelintir dari 'mereka' berjalan terpisah.

' **Grep'**

Seseorang memelukku dari belakang, membuat mataku terbelalak saat merasakan. Memelukku dengan sangat erat. Kemudian aku merasakan pakaian di bagian punggungku sedikit basah.

"Takashi!"

"Rei?" tanyaku pelan.

"Hiks ... hiks ... Takashi," lirihnya sambil mengisak.

Ya, tak salah lagi itu adalah Rei. Maka, saat dia semakin erat memelukku, kugenggam tangannya yang berada di perutku. Mengusapnya lembut, mencoba menenangkannya. "Ada apa?"

Dia menggeleng. Dan aku berbalik agar bisa melihatnya. Rei sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan menunduk menatap lantai, masih terisak. Dengan penuh sayang kuusap kepalanya menggunakan tangan kananku. Sedangkan tanganku yang lainnya menggenggam tangannya.

"Hei ... ada apa? Mengapa tiba-tiba menangis?" tanyaku lagi. Aku menghela napas, melihat pakaian yang dikenakannya. Lebih tepatnya handuk yang dikenakannya. Aku yakin Rei baru saja selesai mandi bersama yang lainnya. Tetapi, sepertinya hanya dia yang keluar. Karena aku masih bisa mendengar suara sayup-sayup derai tawa para gadis.

"A-aku ... aku hanya ..." Dia menggelengkan kepalanya, lalu memelukku dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada bidangku. Dengan cekatan aku memakaikannya jaket yang yang tadinya kutaruh di pembatas balkon itu.

Aku membalas pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya. "Tenanglah ...," ucapku menenangkan.

"A-apa kau membenciku?" Rei menatapku dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa kuartikan. Ada banyak makna di balik tatapannya itu. Ada ... sedih? Menyesal? Dan takut?

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "Tidak. Dan tidak akan pernah–atau lebih tepatnya tidak akan bisa." Aku bekata dengan lugas.

"Dengan semua apa yang telah aku lakukan? Ba-bahkan aku berpacaran dengan Hisashi dan membelanya." Air mata kembali menggenang di mata indahnya.

Aku tersenyum sembari menyelipkan poninya ke samping. Rei memang sangat cantik. "Aku mencintaimu. Rasanya mustahil jika aku bisa membecimu. Yang ada, aku semakin mencintaimu dan menyayangimu," Ujarku.

Liquid bening itu jatuh. Mengalir bak anak sungai. "Takashi ... _terima kasih_. Aku juga mencintaimu. Maaf jika selama ini aku ... aku–"

"Ssst ..." Aku meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya. Menyuruhnya untuk tidak melanjutkan perkataan itu. "sudah, itu sudah berlalu. Tidak perlu memikirkan itu. Dari awal aku memaafkanmu."

Rei menatapku tidak percaya. Air mata masih mengalir dari matanya. "Takashi, kau sangat baik. Aku sungguh menyesal–"

Aku langsung menempelkan bibirku di bibirnya, membuat perkataanya terpotong. Dengan lembut aku melumat bibir mungilnya. Sementara itu, ibu jariku bertugas menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Yo, Takas–"

Dengan cepat aku dan Rei melepaskan pagutan bibir kami dan menatap ke arah pintu balkon, melihat siapa yang datang.

"Aa-a, maaf aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu kegiatan kalian. A-aku hanya ingin memberi tahu Takashi, kalau sebaiknya dia mengecek keadaan di sekitar perumahan dekat sini. A-aku tida be-berniat mengganggu kalian. Aku berani bersumpah! Ka-kalau begitu, silahkan lanjutkan saja, aku akan ke dapur. _Jaa_!" Kouta berjalan dengan cepat ke arah dapur.

Aku tersenyum canggung kepada Rei. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya dan memelukku lagi. Dan aku membalas pelukannya sampil tersenyum.

"Janjiku masih berlaku. Aku akan merubah margamu, menjadi margaku. Lihat saja nanti." Aku mengeratkan pelukan kami.

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Hai ^^ Yap, ini cerita pertama aku di fandom ini. Kalau aku liat, jarang yah, ada yang ngeship Takashi x Rei. Kenapa, sih? Kenapa harus Takashi x Saeko? Menurutku mereka gak cocok. Tapi, yang namanya selera orang itu berbeda, mau gimana lagi xD

 **Oh iya, ada yang tahu settingnya ini aku ambil di mana? Setting di sini aku ambil di rumah persinggahan mereka yang pertama. Sebelum Takashi menemukan Alice.**

Sekian dari, saya(?) BHAY.

 **Review?**


End file.
